redfactionfandomcom-20200213-history
Multiplayer
Red Faction: Guerrilla has an extensive multiplayer, with 4 types, 7 game modes, 21 maps, 18 weapons, 10 backpacks, 16 hidden challenges and 125 unlockables. Types of multiplayer games *Matchmaking - Allows you to quickly find a game to play *Matchmaking with Party - Start a Party, invite your Friends and play normal Matchmaking with them *Custom Match with Party - Same as above, but instead of Matchmaking, you can change the settings. *Spectator Mode - Find a match to watch in Spectator Mode. If you Spectate a match to the end, you get "Grab Some Popcorn" Trophy/Achievement. You can also study the other players and learn from them. Game Modes *Anarchy - A normal Free-For-All game. *Team Anarchy - Red Faction vs EDF. *Capture The Flag - Capture the enemy's flag and bring it to your base. Same as other games. *Siege - Attack and defend key structures. *Damage Control - Two teams fight for control over three targets. *Demolition - One player is the Destroyer. The others are his protectors. The Destroyer must destroy everything Maps There are 21 multiplayer maps in Red Faction: Guerrilla. 6 of them are for Siege mode Maps: *Crash Site *Deadzone *Downfall *Excavation *Fall Factor *Garrison * Kill factory *Pinnacle *Quarantine *Radial *Rift *Sand Pit *Settlement *Warlords *Wasteland *Wreckage Siege maps: *Cornered *Crescent *Crevice *Framework *Gauntlet *Overpass Weapons *Pistol *Assault Rifle *Peacekeeper *Enforcer *Gauss Rifle *Sniper Rifle *Rail Driver *Singularity Bomb *Proximity Mines *Remote Charges *Rocket Launcher *Thermobaric Rocket *Nano Rifle *Grinder *ARC Welder *Shotgun Backpacks In Red Faction: Guerilla's multiplayer there are 10 Backpacks, which are effectively Power-ups in other video games. Only one of the Backpacks are available in Single Player Campaign, this being the Jetpack which can be obtained by giving enough salvage to Samanya at the Safehouses after liberating Oasis. You can also gain a medal by killing an enemy wearing the same backpack as you, called 'Doppelganger'. Here are a list of the Backpacks Available in Red Faction: Guerrilla's Multiplayer. *Concussion: Launches a Small Blast which Knocks anyone caught in it off of their feet, making them vulnerable to Attacks. *Firepower: Causes the User to Flash Yellow and Red to show the Backpack is being used. This Backpack causes the User's weapons to temporarily be stronger. *Fleetfoot: Causes the user to sprint, this can be deactivated by pressing the button which activated it. (Which cannot be done in multiplayer.) *Heal: Rapidly Heals the user to full health for a limited time. *Jetpack: Lets the user fly through the air for a limited time (Until the Blue Bar runs out which causes it to deactivate, and causes you to fall.) *Rhino: Causes the user to run through walls and not be damaged by it. *Stealth: Causes the user to go slightly invisible until She/he fires a weapon, which causes them to go visible again. *Thrust: Causes the user to Shoot Vertically up or Down and will cause them to go through buildings. Effectively the Rhino Backpack but launches you vertically. *Tremor: Causes the Ground nearby the User to Shake Violently. This causes any nearby buildings to be damaged and could make them fall apart. In addition to this, it makes it harder to aim for people nearby due to the shaking ground. *Vision: Causes the User to see the World Highlighted blue and lets the user see through buildings so they can see enemies and allies. Hidden Challenges -10 Kills with each weapon. Just kill 10 enemies with each weapon in the game. It's easy to kill with all weapon except the Reconstructor. If you can't kill with it then boost this challenge. -10 Wins in every game mode. Win 10 times with each mode, just pick a mode and win 10 times in it then change it. -100 Wins. Just get 100 win in any Online Mode. NOTE: This can be boosted. You can win 100 Custom match but don't waste time, try winning 100 Matchmaking for A Winner is You! Trophy/Achievement -100XP with each backpack. You must earn 100XP with all backpack. This is very easy, just get a backpack and do anything that gives you XP. -100XP with each weapon. You must earn 100XP with all weapons. This might take time because there are some weapons you won't kill a lot with and some weapons are rare to find. NOTE: You don't need to kill with the Reconstructor weapon to get 100 XP. Use it repair Damage Controls. -1000 Kills with 1 weapon The total kills of 1 weapon must reach 1000 kill, Just keep playing and it will unlock later, I suggest killing with the Sledgehammer because its with you all the time and its very strong. -5000XP with 1 weapon. The total XP of 1 weapon must reach 5000XP. Just keep playing and it will unlock later. I suggest using the sledgehammer because when you kill one with it you will get many bonus XP. -5000XP with 1 backpack. The total XP of 1 Backpack must reach 5000XP. Don't worry about what backpack you should pick, just keep playing and it will unlock later before 250 win. -500XP Any bonus. Each time you do a bonus you get 1 XP of the bonus you did, so that means one of the 50 bonuses must be done 500 time. The best one I think is the Beat Down bonus because you will unlock this bonus early in the game and you WILL use the sledgehammer a lot. -5XP Achieved with every bonus XP event. There are 50 bonuses and each time you do a bonus you get 1 XP of the bonus you did, so you have to do every bonus 5 times. This one is the hardest challenge, there are very hard bonuses to do so I suggest you boost it. -1 Life: 10 Kills - 1 weapon. In 1 life you have to kill 10 enemies with the same weapon. Just do your best with the shotgun. -1 Life: 25 Bonus XP. In 1 life you must get 25 Bonus XP. Later on the game you will unlock more bonuses so the further you go on Multiplayer, the easier this Challenge gets. -1 Life: 5XP - 5 Backpacks. In 1 life you must get 5XP with 5 Backpack. In Anarchy mode you get 8 XP for each kill, So use a backpack and kill someone then change it and kill then change it to a new one. Do this until you unlock the challenge. -1 Life: 50XP In 1 life get 50XP. This is easy, but if you want a very easy way, in Capture the Flag you will get 40XP when you capture a flag. Do anything to get the last 10XP. -1 Life: Kill -5 weapons. In 1 life you must get 1 kill for 5 weapons, You can carry 4 weapons so kill with them then change the weapon to another weapon and kill. -1 Life: 15 Bonuses (Different Bonuses) In 1 life you have to get 15 Different Bonuses. This one is hard, if you couldn't get it then boost it. Unlocks #Playlist - Team Objective #Character - Alec Mason #Bonus XP Event - Assist (Damage an enemy a teammate then kills) #Badge Icons - Guerrilla #Playlist - Siege #Bonus XP Event - Heal Teammate (Restore at least half of a teammate's health) #Badge Emblem - Rank 1 #Character - Blair #Bonus XP Event - Pack Hunter (Be near a teammate when they kill an enemy) #Playlist - Large Mixer #Bonus XP Event - Rescue Kill (Kill an enemy near a teammate that has been knocked down) #Character - EDF Trooper #Bonus XP Event - Synchronised Kill (Kill an enemy at the same time a nearby teamate does) #Badge Emblem - Rank 2 #Character - Dan Mason #Bonus XP Event - Vendetta (Kill an enemy who recently killed a teammate) #Color Scheme - Aqua #Character - Celia #Bonus XP Event - Crush (Kill an enemy with building debris) #Bonus XP Event - Beat Down (Kill an enemy with a melee attack) #Badge Icons - Weapons 1 #Bonus XP Event - Streak Stopper (Kill an emeny who is Unstoppable) #Character - Pierce #Badge Emblem - Rank 3 #Bonus XP Event - Death from Above (Kill an enemy by thrusting down) #Bonus XP Event - Remote Save (Kill an enemy before they can detonate a charge stuck to you or a teammate) #Sledgehammer - Stonebreaker #Bonus XP Event - Survivor (Recover to full health after nearly dying) #Color Scheme - Green #Character - Kat #Bonus XP Event - Unstoppable (Kill 5 or more enemies in a row) #Bonus XP Event - Backwhat? (Kill an enemy that is wearing a backpack while you are not wearing one) #Character - Jackson #Badge Emblem - Rank 4 #Bonus XP Event - Knockdown (Knockdown multiple enemies simultaneously with the concussion pack) #Badge Icons - Advanced #Sledgehammer - Shattermaster #Bonus XP Event - Death by Boundary (Knock an enemy out of the level boundaries) #Character - Clark #Bonus XP Event - Stuck (Detonate a remote charge stuck to an enemy) #Bonus XP Event - Headshot Kill (Kill an enemy with a headshot) #Character - EDF Specialist #Badge Icons - Stars #Bonus XP Event - Who's #1? (Kill the enemy with the highest number of kills) #Color Sceme - Crimson #Bonus XP Event - Full Control (Fully repair a target) #Character - Olga #Bonus XP Event - Mega Kill (Kill multiple enemies within 3 seconds) #Badge Emblem - Rank 5 #Sledgehammer - Facecrusher #Character - Chuck #Bonus XP Event - Back Off (Kill an enemy who is melee attacking at close range) #Badge Icons - EDF #Bonus XP Event - Ghost Kill (Kill a stealthed enemy) #Bonus XP Event - Bullseye (Kill an enemy with a direct rocket hit) #Character - Selma #Sledgehammer - Bronze Crusher #Bonus XP Event - Backfire (Kill an enemy with their own explosive) #Character - Ian #Bonus XP Event - You're Doing It Wrong! (Kill an enemy with the reconstructor) #Color Scheme - Red #Bonus XP Event - Charge (Rhino charge through a wall and kill and enemy) #Character - EDF Elite #Sledgehammer - Silver Master #Bonus XP Event - Power Trip (With Firepower active, kill an enemy with a melee weapon) #Badge Icons - Weapons 2 #Badge Emblem - Rank 6 #Color Scheme - Orange #Bonus XP Event - Interceptor (Kill a ragdolling enemy in mid-air) #Bonus XP Event - Hail Mary (Kill an enemy from far away without using a gun) #Character - Kayla #Bonus XP Event - Blast (Kill an enemy with an explosive barrel or tank) #Sledgehammer - Goldbreaker #Bonus XP Event - Flagman (Kill an enemy with their team flag) #Character - Kepler #Bonus XP Event - Air Strike (Kill an enemy while in the air) #Badge Icons - Backpacks #Character - Rachel #Bonus XP Event - Shake It Up (Kill an enemy while your tremor pack is active) #Sledgehammer - Titanium Hammer #Badge Emblem - Rank 7 #Bonus XP Event - Dust Bunny (Kill an enemy who is in mid-jump) #Character - Ravager #Bonus XP Event - Good Timing (Use the rhino or thrust pack to survive an attack) #Color Scheme - Tan #Bonus XP Event - BBQ (Hit 3 enemies simultaneously with the arc welder) #Character - Numah #Bonus XP Event - Blindside (Kill an enemy from behind) #Sledgehammer - Skulldigger #Bonus XP Event - Payback (Exact revenge within 15 seconds of respawning) #Character - Krystal #Sledgehammer - War Hammer This list is not finished, so don't complain. Any help will be appreciated. Category:Gameplay Category:Red Faction: Guerrilla Category:Red Faction: Armageddon